Tamed devil
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer is in heat and Dean is more then willing to assist him with all his needs.


_**Tamed devil**_

Lucifer was never Dean's first choice when he'd thought about ending up in bed with someone but after an accidental meeting led to a night of rough sex he was hooked on fucking the devil. Dean was surprised when he found out that Lucifer was submissive but that just turned him on more cause if there was one thing Dean liked it was control, which was precisely what Lucifer gave to him. Dean was proving this at the moment cause he had Lucifer bent over the motel room table with his hands bound by his wrists then secured to the underside of the table by a special set of iron cuffs engraved with enochian. Lucifer's ankles were spread with a home made spreader bar Dean had crafted out of some old metal in Bobby's scrap yard and his cock was flushed, hard and leaking as a ring sat firmly tethered to its base. Lucifer was always too proud to admit when he needed it so Dean usually had to force it out of him by bringing him painfully close to the edge however not letting him fall over till he was ready to let Lucifer cum. Dean watched as Lucifer wreathed slightly on the table with his breathing becoming more irregular Lucifer began to slowly rock his hips forwards then backwards.

Dean gave a chuckle from the back of his throat then planted a firm slap to one of Lucifer's butt cheeks. Lucifer let out a slight whimper as his hips jerked forward from the harsh gesture before stilling with Dean's hand still on his firm ass just rubbing gently to sooth the redden flesh. Dean smirked as his body crept up Lucifer's back placing small kisses to his spine until he reached his shoulder blades where he nipped the flesh causing Lucifer to shudder while pressing his ass back into Dean's crotch. Dean knew how desperate Lucifer must have been considering that this time was different cause usually Dean was the one who called Lucifer for sex but this time Lucifer had appeared to him for it. Apparently Lucifer had gone into heat so now he was desperate to get off resulting in all kinds of interesting things to happen such as Lucifer's grace constantly stirring the archangel up, to the point Lucifer had already cum 3 times just from Dean grinding against him and two jerks of his hand at one point. Another thing was that Lucifer's wings had manifested to show off their glowing plumage of deep purple feathers on the undersides at about the second row of feathers but they weren't all that had manifested apparently Lucifer's oil glands were creating copious amounts of oil used in mating.

Dean could feel the short hair at the back of Lucifer's neck tickling his face as he ran it along the back of Lucifer's neck. While his mouth was occupied Dean reached over beside the table to a chair he'd set up to hold a few things he knew he'd need later then kept Lucifer occupied while the had with the item in it came around to the archangel's ass and before Lucifer even knew what was going on Dean pressed the object deeply into him. Lucifer arched off the table with a loud gasp followed by a moan as Dean pressed the object to the hilt feeling the juices from Lucifer's ass spill down it on to his hand with Lucifer's wings straining in the air with lust.

"I haven't even done anything to you yet and your soaking wet" Dean commented now pulling the toy back out a little only to shove it back into Lucifer.

"My…ah…grace has…taken…oh…the liberty of…preparing me…for…oh god! Dean! Any kind of sexual intercourse" Lucifer explained as Dean continued to slowly thrust the toy in then out of him.

"That's handy" Dean retorted as he watched Lucifer desperately thrust his hips backwards seeking the fullness of the toy in him.

"Please…Dean…please" Lucifer begged as his hips were now thrusting back even more desperately with his cock leaking all down it to the table beneath him.

"Not yet" Dean chimed as he pressed the toy at an angle until it was fully sheathed in Lucifer then turned it on. Lucifer was squirming with want while his wings flapped furiously, spreading oil all along his back and down his sides. Dean pressed his crotch against the vibrating toy to hold it in place then leaned up with both hands to grip Lucifer's oil glands causing him to yelp at the sudden, rough touch. Dean's hands got to work massaging the glands with his fingertips sending jolts of pleasure straight to Lucifer's dick, as he pulled on the cuffs in a vain attempt to release him from their grip.

"Dean…please…I…need it" Lucifer heaved out

That was what Dean was waiting for so he released Lucifer's oil glands then pulled his body off of Lucifer's but left the toy inserted. Dean knew that it would take something very hardy to get Lucifer off at this stage so he pulled out his own hard cock from his jeans then popped the ring from Lucifer's dick. Dean ran his fingers threw the oil that was streaming down Lucifer's back then slicked up his cock with it before lining up with Lucifer's already full entrance. Lucifer felt Dean beginning to slide in next to the toy making him whimper as the feeling of being too full was almost too much for him but Dean gently pressed in trying to hold back his own orgasm at the tightness not to mention the vibrations coming from the toy next to him. Dean soon was in to the hilt along with the toy so he began to rock his hips slightly before setting up a rhythm that soon had them both moaning each other's names. Lucifer came first shooting white all along the table's surface under his body then Dean came moments after shooting hot cum into Lucifer's ass all as he rode it out before roughly removing the toy first then pulling out himself.

Lucifer was exhausted and if it hadn't been for the spacer bar as well as the cuffs he probably would have just collapsed. Dean took a moment to collect himself then bent over to undo the spacer bar then the cuffs before helping Lucifer in to the washroom to clean them both up in the bathtub. Lucifer tucked his wings back into his vessel while Dean ran water for their bath but just as Dean settled in behind Lucifer in the warm water though Lucifer started to shift awkwardly in front of him causing Dean to look over the archangel's shoulder to see what the problem was. Dean couldn't believe it, Lucifer had a boner even after getting off so hard moments ago he was hard again but was clearly trying to hide it from Dean.

"How can you possibly be hard again?" Dean asked in disbelief

"When mating season comes around angel's can mate up to 3 days straight if needed" Lucifer explained as he averted his gaze from Dean to the tile wall.

"Wow, that's amazing! Well here let's get started then," Dean stated as he reached between Lucifer's legs to wrap a hand around his erect cock. Lucifer bit his bottom lip with a moan as Dean began to slowly jerk him off then leaned back on to Dean's chest while enjoying the feeling of Dean's warm hand. Dean continued his slow pace then noticed that Lucifer's hips had begun to slowly thrust upwards in a counter rhythm to his strokes creating a very appealing sight that made Dean's cock twitch again with interest.

Soon Lucifer was moaning with his hands digging into Dean's thighs while the hunter's hand moved faster. Lucifer gave one final thrust upwards as Dean's thumb ran over his slit and that was it he came spilling over Dean's hand until he was milked dry. Dean kissed Lucifer's neck gently but noticed that the archangel was already getting hard again in his hand so instead of giving him the chance to get fully hard Dean slid his hands under Lucifer's arms to coax him to kneel then turned him around so they were facing one another with Lucifer straddling Dean's thighs. Dean grabbed some soap from next to him to slick his cock with then lowered Lucifer down onto his cock till he was sheathed once more inside him but just as Lucifer was about to ride him Dean grabbed Lucifer's hips to keep him still. Lucifer whimpered in protest until Dean suddenly thrust up into him with force causing Lucifer to gasp then fall forward with his hands firmly planted on Dean's chest and his head dipped with shudders running across his entire body. Dean was relentless as he pounded into Lucifer, hitting his prostate with every thrust until both of them saw stars as they came this time finally Lucifer was truly finished.

Dean regained his equilibrium then got them both out of the tub, dried off and then into bed where yet another surprise had come before…Lucifer liked to cuddle. Lucifer curled up against Dean under the covers with a smile on his face that Dean couldn't help but smile along with.


End file.
